Compartiendo el Chocolate
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Casi instantáneamente sintió el amargo sabor de chocolate en la boca, así como el agarre del rubio en su cintura. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero en cada lugar donde las manos fuertes la acercaban al cuerpo masculino, una pequeña corriente eléctrica se producía en su piel. Electrizante. [FireCrackerShipping]


_AHÑE_

_Estuve buscando shippings por fanfiction, y como no se consiguen muchos cracks en español (?)|| _

_Entonces me picó el bichito de la inspiración y esto brotó, no sé u3u _

_No parece un crack, yo lo veo allí todo bonito, besho y hermoso. Salió fluffy__** *exibe su corona orgullosamente* **__debería hacer más de este shipping..._

_OHDIOSAMOAVOLKNERCONTODAMIALMA __***se vuelve pupa***__ Es to' depresivo ahí, es inteligente y serio, ah Dios, el hombre de mis sueños... __***recuerda a Nico y se deprime a un nivel peligroso***__ ;3; Igual amo a Volkner, Nico no significa nada para mí... __***se sorbe los moquitos*.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no me pertenece._

_**Advertencias:**__ Crack!Pairing, fluffy, posible OoC. Gameverse._

* * *

Maylene miró a Volkner a su lado, toqueteando uno de esos extraños aparatos que hacía cuando no tenía nada en lo que ocuparse.

Metió otra bolita de chocolate a su boca, sin quitar sus ojos rosa de la figura del líder de gimnasio que al parecer no quería estar en ese lugar junto a ella.

¡Siempre todos debían llegar tarde a la reuniones de líderes! Y la primera vez que Maylene llegó temprano, resultó que debía estar con el más fuerte de todos ellos, por no mencionar que era el más callado y arisco. Frunció el ceño, sacando otro bombón de la pequeña cajita en la que los traía y tragándolo con avidez.

A la chica le agradaba Volkner y lo consideraba uno de sus amigos, pero no estaba del todo segura de que el sentimiento fuera recíproco. Él alzó la vista, dejando lo que tenía sobre la amplia mesa de la sala de reuniones, para luego ver a Maylene atragantarse con chocolates.

La líder miró a la cajita con pesadez, se sentía extraño comer así, sin compartir con Volkner; luego de una pequeña batalla mental—_"¡Si le damos uno, nos quedaremos con los otros veinte!¡Imposible!¡Quiero comerlos todos!", "Pero... es tan lindo..."_—se decidió y le tendió una esfera café al joven, que le observó con parsimonia.

Un corto silencio se formó.

—Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero es que...—una voz interrumpió la falta de ruidos—¡Maylene, estás compartiendo comida!—exclamó Candice llegando de improvisto, con la boca deformada en una mueca de sorpresa y horror—¡Esto es el apocalipsis!

—No seas exagerada—Maylene solo se cruzó de brazos y terminó de comer. Ahora se había enojado, y más aún con su amiga y constante rival.

¡Está bien, vale! Ella no compartía su comida, pero el hecho de que le dio una pequeña bolita de cacao a un chico—del cual secretamente estaba enamorada—, parecía destruir los nervios siempre controlados de Candice. ¡No podía quedarse en silencio!

Entonces Volkner ataría cabos y se daría cuenta de todo, dejaría de hablarle y no lo vería más.

Oh, su imaginación la estaba matando.

El rubio por su parte se encogió de hombros, tratando de ignorar aquel sentimiento cálido que se instaló en su corazón; claro que tenía conocimiento de que Maylene era egoísta respecto a la gastronomía—la dieta la volvía loca, no era su culpa—, y la conocía desde hacía un tiempo gracias a la líder de Snowpoint, así que su personalidad era como un libro abierto, pero no algo de otro mundo.

Bueno, de eso intentaba convencerse.

* * *

—Gracias—fue lo que murmuró el joven de Sunnyshore, rascando su nuca con incomodidad, recién saliendo de la muy aburrida reunión de líderes. Maylene se congeló en su lugar, incapaz de mover un músculo. Estaba prácticamente segura de que si Lucario hubiese estado afuera de su pokébola, le hubiera golpeado para que reaccionara—, de todas maneras me siento mal porque te quedaste sin chocolate—balanceó el dulce en su mano; no quiso comerlo. Tenía otros planes en mente y tenían que ver con ello.

—No hay problema, Volkner...—musitó, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar levemente. Quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara (Groudon, ¿sería mucho pedir?)—, de todas maneras no quería má...

Volkner la interrumpió, besándola en los labios con suavidad.

Casi instantáneamente sintió el amargo sabor de chocolate en la boca, así como el agarre del rubio en su cintura. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero en cada lugar donde las manos fuertes la acercaban al cuerpo masculino, una pequeña corriente eléctrica se producía en su piel. Electrizante.

—Deberías ir a visitar Sunnyshore cuando puedas—dijo él, con una pequeña sonrsa luego de que el beso se rompió—y asegúrate de llevar chocolates, _Maylene_—continuó, marchándose con las manos en los vaqueros, y obviando la risa burlona de Candice, que se había quedado esperándole.

Maylene, por otro lado, estaba segura de que, si fuese posible, se hubiera derretido allí mismo, de solo escuchar su nombre de la boca de Volkner.

Su corazón latió.

Oh, sí, muy, muy electrizante.

Arceus bendiga a las bolitas de chocolate.

_**~Ravie**_


End file.
